Emotions at Play
by LucyMoon1992
Summary: "Wendy, why would you want a kiss? What does it mean to you?" Wendy faced Peter slowly. "Everything Peter. It would mean absolutely everything." Starts from when Wendy sees Tigerlily kissing Peter and gets extremely jealous. Peter's confused.
1. Jealously

_Heyyy guys! Sorry, these thoughts came coming to my mind and I have to write them, you know? Anywho basically its set after Peter has saved Tigerlily and she gives him a kiss. This is the Disney Peter and Wendy I'm thinking of but if you prefer the other, then that's fine! Peter and Wendy's description (should it be noted) will be the Disney adaption however. Anywho, as always; Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan._

_Chapter One: Jealously_

* * *

**Jealously:** **The state or feeling of being jealous. **

Wendy watched, horror-struck, the sticks in her hands, feeling them nearly about to snap in two by the strength of her anger. How _could_ he? She had witnessed Tigerlily…kiss Peter! And by the look on his face, apparently he liked it! She scowled and dropped the sticks hastily, and stormed off in the direction of hangman's tree.

Upon entering the hiding place, she saw her best friend, Lucy, sitting by the fire, reading a book she had grabbed before they left for Neverland. Wendy giggled to herself. How like Lucy. Instead of out celebrating, she wanted to sit in and read a book. Why did she even bother coming to Neverland if she was just going to read? Shaking her head slightly, Wendy went and sat down beside Lucy. Lucy looked up and smiled.

"You're home early. Where are the rest of them?" Lucy asked, referring to the Boys. Wendy glared at the fire.

"Still at the Indian's campsite, probably kissing one another…" She trailed off, not looking at her friend. Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"Kissing one another?" Lucy questioned, feeling slightly out-of-touch on what was going on, 'Could you kindly explain that a little better?"

"Tigerlily kissed Peter." Wendy said bluntly, finally turning to look at Lucy who flinched slightly at the look on her face. The phase 'if looks could kill' came to mind.

"Oh, _Wendy," _Lucy sighed, "He's just a boy. He doesn't know how you feel about him and I'm pretty sure is he's having all these weird feelings for you too!" Wendy snorted in derision but Lucy nodded her head enthusiastically.

"No honestly, Wendy, you don't notice it but I do. The way he looks at you sometimes! I mean, _wow…"_ She trailed off and Wendy looked up as Lucy leaned back, staring at the roof, "When I see him look at you that way, it's like he wants to run across the room and just take you in his arms and-"

"LUCY!" Wendy squealed, rolling on the floor giggling and flushing a bright red, "How rude!" Lucy laughed and winked at Wendy.

"Well, it's the truth Wendy," she said shrugging, "But seriously, you have some major jealously issues."

Wendy gaped at her friend as Lucy looked at her knowingly.

"Jealous? Me? How absurd!" She laughed humourlessly and Lucy caught on straight away. She stood up and crossed over to the other side of the room.

"Oh _please_. Don't give me that Wendy. I know you, alright? You like Peter much more than _just_ a friend; that much is clear because you dissolved into giggles when I said he wants you and then you go completely insane because another girl kissed him. He didn't even kiss her! It was the other way around."

Wendy couldn't think of any witty retort and so simply stood up also and glared at her best friend banefully.

Suddenly the hide-out was filled with Indian cries as the Lost Boys and John and Michael came running into the house. Wendy went to stand over beside Lucy as they both watched them, appalled. Lucy was the first to snap out of her daydream.

"BOYS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. All of them turned to Lucy, fear evident in their eyes. She smiled sweetly at them. "You've had your fun but it's late. Wash up and then to bed and I'll be in to check in ten minutes if you're not asleep." They didn't move a muscle.

"NOW!" And they scarpered. Lucy sat back down beside the fire.

"Who's the mother now?" She asked Wendy, laughing. Wendy chuckled.

"Still me. You are more like the scary aunt that comes to visit!" Lucy pouted jokingly and then suddenly the one and only Peter Pan came swooping into the hide-out.

"Big chief, flying eagle greets his followers…um, where is everyone?" Peter said, obviously disappointed he didn't get the Lost Boys down on their knees, praising him.

"I sent them to bed and yes Peter, before you interrupt me, it is time for bed. So I guess this is where I retire but not before I see if they're all sleeping." Lucy said, yawning. She turned and looked at Wendy, grinned mischievously. "You know I think I might give them a _kiss_ goodnight. I mean everyone likes _kisses, _right _Peter?" _Lucy glanced at Peter and back to Wendy who was shooting daggers in her direction and gritting her teeth, muttering incoherently. Peter looked back and forth from Lucy to Wendy, wondering what was going on.

"Uh yeah, I guess" He answered, scratching his head, "I mean like a motherly kiss. Like on their cheek."

Lucy grinned wider and Wendy let out a soft whimper of embarrassment.

"Oh, of course Peter, I'm hardly going to kiss them on the lips! You only do that to someone you _really, really _like." She winked at him and he was rather taken aback.

"You do?" He gulped.

"Indeed. I mean if you kissed a girl and already had, oh I don't know, certain feelings for _another_ girl and she felt exactly the same, I'd say the girl would be pretty angry."

Immediately Peter's eyes darted toward Wendy but she didn't notice. She was slowly advancing on Lucy, glowering at her. Lucy's smiled faltered as she saw the look on Wendy's face.

"Well I guess I'm going to bed. BYE!" And she ran from the scene. Wendy sighed heavily and then remembered that she was in fact extremely angry with Peter. She said nothing to him and went to sit by the fire. He obviously didn't notice her hostile nature and strutted over to her.

"Big Chief greets Little Mother, HOW!" He boomed, looked down at her, grinning.

"Ugh." She replied and turned away from him. Peter's face drooped.

"Aw, come on Wendy, it that all you have to say? Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." He stated proudly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Wendy rose and went to sit on the bed.

"Yes, _especially_ Tigerlily." She said in a haughty voice.

Peter frowned.

"Tigerlily? What's that supposed to mean? Wendy?" He strode over her to where she was sitting as she had completely ignored him on purpose, just to rile him. _Pathetically immature, Wendy_ she said to herself but didn't care. He sat down beside her and looked at her, concern filling his ocean-coloured eyes.

"Wendy-bird?" Peter asked quietly, "Why are you upset?"

Wendy kept her eyes on her feet. "I'm _fine_ Peter. Just go to bed." Peter set his mouth in a straight line.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He answered, eyes fixed to Wendy's beautiful face.

"It's _nothing_. Go. To. Bed." She managed to get out through gritted teeth. She was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Was he really that blind, that he couldn't understand what had affected her so?

"Wendy…" He cautioned, bending down to see what her expression was. He stumbled and fell on the floor when he saw the look of pure outrage of her face. She suddenly bolted up, glaring down at him. Peter flinched back.

"Oh, I don't know Peter. What_ is_ wrong with me? Let's think! Could it possibly have anything do it with taking me and brothers and best friend away from our family for, what's it been now, two weeks? Or maybe it's the fact that I do everything for you! I cook, I clean, I help put the boys to bed, I sow, and I mend all broken weapons! Or maybe, just maybe it could be," and this is where she lost control and screamed, "THAT AFTER EVERYTHING I DO FOR YOU, YOU GIVE A KISS TO THAT INDIAN, TIGERLILY AND NOT _ME_!"

There was a sudden sound of feet running along the hall and the Lost Boys and Lucy came running into the main room, looking back and forth from Wendy to Peter. Wendy was breathing every fast and was redder and redder by the second. _I cannot believe I just said that!_ She thought wildly to herself. Peter was watching her very carefully. He didn't properly understand. Why did giving a kiss to Tigerlily seem to annoy her so much? And why did she want one? He stood up and titled his head to the side, pondering whether or not to ask the question. He figured it might as well, maybe if she told him, it would clear the air.

"But Wendy, why would you want a kiss? I mean, I give them to Tigerlily all the time because she's so helpful against fighting Hook."

Lucy's jaw dropped as did Michael and John's. The Lost Boys didn't seem to understand either and so where looking at Wendy, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, no," Lucy muttered, knowing that Wendy was, in any minute now, going to go completely and utterly mad, "I think we should all get back to-"

"I. CANNOT. BELIEVE. YOU!" Wendy roared, stomping her way towards Peter. He started backing up and backed into a wall. His eyes widened in fear as she had him cornered, "I MEAN HONESTLY PETER, WHY ELSE WOULD YOU WANT A PERSON TO KISS YOU?"

Lucy gasped as she realised what Wendy was about to and ran forward to stop her but she was too late.

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE THEM!"

* * *

_OOOOOOO exciting stuff, eh? Next chapter should be up if I gets me some reviews, all I want is a 'good job' and if you wanna give me some tips, I will gladly accept! Peace, LucyMoon1992._


	2. Hate

_Hey guys, sorry! I know it has been ages but I've been busy and you know me, when something else comes into my head, I obsess over that so anywho, this is quite short but you wanted a chapter so here it is! Enjoy my faithful readers!_

_Chapter Two: Hate._

_

* * *

_

_Last time:_

_'But Wendy, why would you want a kiss? I mean, I give them to Tigerlily all the time because she's so helpful against fighting Hook and stuff.'_

_Lucy's jaw dropped as did Michael and John's. The Lost Boys didn't seem to understand either and so where looking at Wendy, waiting for her answer._

_'Uh oh,' Lucy muttered, knowing that Wendy was, in any minute now, go completely and utterly mad, 'I guess we should all get goi-'_

_'I. CANNOT. BELIEVE. YOU!' Wendy roared, stomping her way towards Peter. He started backing up and backed into a wall. His eyes widened in fear as she had him cornered, 'I MEAN CRIMEANITLY, WHY ELSE WOULD YOU WANT A PERSON TO KISS YOU?'_

_Lucy gasped as she realised what Wendy was about to and ran forward to stop her but she was too late._

_'BECAUSE YOU LOVE THEM!'_

**Hatred (or hate) is an intense feeling of dislike. It may occur in a wide variety of contexts, from hatred of inanimate objects or animals, to hatred of other people, entire groups of people, people in general, existence, or everything; themselves.**

Now:

The room was silent and as both Wendy and Peter froze at her previous words. Lucy was the first one to say anything.

'Uh, boys, I think you should go back to bed.' She whispered and they glanced at her, as if to ask why Wendy said that. She just jerked her head in the direction of their bedroom and they trotted off, mumbling to each other. The only boys who said nothing were John and Michael because they understood.

Lucy shifted her gaze from the boys to Wendy who was looking to her now, desperately. Lucy shrugged and gave an I-don't-know look as they both turned their attention to Peter who had finally managed to get up and was trying to piece the words that Wendy had just said together, trying to figure out what she meant.

Wendy quickly looked at Lucy and inclined her head towards the bedroom. She nodded and mouthed 'Good-luck' and Wendy smiled weakly in return.

Wendy turned back to Peter, who still had his head to one side, deep in thought.

Suddenly his eyes flashed and he turned his full attention to Wendy, green orbs boring into blue, glaring ominously. Wendy took a step back.

'Love?' The word rolled off his tongue, dripping with disgust, with loathing. He growled at her and she took yet another step back.

'Love,' Peter sneered, 'is for grown-ups. Only grown-up talk of love! Are you a grown-up Wendy?' He was ridiculing her; she knew it.

'No, clearly not Peter,' She stated a little sarcastically, 'Children talk of it too!' Her tone was becoming desperate and she urgently tried to stop it from becoming so.

'They do not!' He yelled and Wendy was stunned. She knew he could be hurtful sometimes but he had never shouted at her. He however seemed unaffected.

'As you well know, Wendy, anyone who is a grown-up is an enemy of Peter Pan,' He declared and she knew where this was going. She felt the tears well up and he saw them but continued ruthlessly, 'Only grown-ups talk about something as awful as 'love' and so you have affirmed yourself as a grown-up. Therefore, you are now my enemy.' Wendy gasped.

'No, Peter, no, that's not true!' She pleaded and she took a step towards him and he immediately flew all the way to the other side of the room, repulsed by her. The tears were flowing freely now.

'You have exactly half an hour to leave this place and never come back. If I arrive back in thirty minutes from now and find you still here, I will kill you.' The words were cold like ice and spoke nothing but the truth.

With one last look of revulsion in her direction he flew from the underground base.

Wendy fell to the floor and sobbed. She felt two arms wrap around her but they did not comfort her. No. They did not. Because they were not the arms she wanted.

* * *

XXXXXXXXX

_There you go, hope you liked it. Please review and I promise to make it longer next time and for all those people who just read the story and don't review; I don't like you. You annoy me. A lot._

_Thanks LucyMoon1992 x._


	3. Anger

_Heyyy guys! Sorry I haven't updated, probably something to do with my A-levels, which are the hardest exams I'm ever going to do and I've got one tomorrow and I should be revising (even though it's 23.22 in the UK) but meh! And thank-you for all your reviews, didn't know this story was going to be so popular! Enjoy! BTW, mixing it up by using Lucy's POV in this chapter, you'll understand why at the end!_

_Chapter 3: Anger._

* * *

**Anger: A strong feeling of displeasure or hostility usually towards something or someone.**

_Lucy's POV_

I slashed my way through the thick, condensed forest with my sword, venting out my fury on the plants, which instead should have been so heavily bestowed on that stupid, flying, little boy.

'PETER! PETER!' I called loudly and hoarsely, as I had been doing that for the last 15 minutes but still no answer. The moment Peter had left the underground hideout, I rushed to Wendy's side as she explained, through sobs, that Peter hated her and she had to leave or she would die. I felt so sorry for her and so, _so_ incensed with Peter that I told her that she wasn't going anywhere and to leave it to me. Of course, she attempted to stop me but I sprinted from the hideout and she just obviously couldn't be bothered to run after me. Neither she nor I could manage to get ourselves into the air; she was too unhappy and I was too angry.

'PETER! PETER PAN! I SWEAR TO GOD, SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!'

That did it. _No one _calls Peter Pan a coward and gets away with it. He zoomed out of nowhere and landed right in front of me, with his small sword in his hand, his teeth barred, and his eyes blazing with ferocity. I decided that the only to get through to him was to talk to him, calmly and rationally.

'Cool down, slick and put the sword away. I need to talk to you.' He didn't move.

'How dare you call me a coward?' He muttered through clenched teeth and I put my hands on my hips and gave him my best Wendy-disapproval-look. He lowered his sword and dropped his eyes to the ground.

'Stop doing that.' He said after a moment of feeling my gaze burning through him and I relented, putting my arms down by my sides. He looked up and glared at me and I him.

'I called you a coward Peter because you are one- no you are!' I insisted as I saw him poised to articulate something along the lines of _'I fight pirate's everyday' _'Not when it comes to fighting but when it comes to your feelings.' He scoffed.

'I don't have any feelings.' I rolled my eyes at him.

'Oh come on Peter!' I cried in exasperation, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him a few times. 'Look at the way you treated Wendy there! You are scared to admit what you're feeling inside because it's new and it's making you do and feel and say strange things. Ok, answer this question; whenever I pat you on the arm or give you a kiss on the cheek as a thank-you for saving me, do you feel anything inside?'

He pondered my question for a bit and then shrugged, 'No, not really, I guess I just happy that you're save because you're my friend.' I nodded.

'Good. Now, whenever _Wendy _pats you on the arm or even kisses you, what do you feel?'

His gaze fell to the ground and he set his lips into a straight, tight line. I frowned and said,

'No? You don't want to say? Well let me have a guess then. This weird, somersault thing happens in your stomach and you can't help but feel ecstatic that Wendy is so pleased with you and whenever you hear she's missing, a seed of worry plants inside your head and all you can think about is her because she and she alone is the only thing right there and then that matters to you.'

His eyes widened in surprise and I smiled sympathetically at him.

'See? I told you. And you know why all this stuff happens?' I paused for dramatic effect, 'Because…_You love her_.'

He stepped away from me almost immediately, shaking his head back and forth.

'_No. _Love is for grown-ups. Children do not think or _feel _such things.' He whispered dangerously.

I stomped towards him in complete vehemence. 'FOR GOD'S SAKE PETER WHEN WILL YOU REALISE-'

'LUCY! PETER! LUCY! PETER!'

I immediately recognised the voice as Nibs and we called him over. He burst through the trees with cuts covering his face and a deep gash in his left arm. I gasped but he waved his hand in a dismissive way and panted for breath, before looking at the ground as if building up the courage to say something. I saw his expression however; his eyes were wide and scared. Instantly, Peter and I realised something was not right.

'Nibs? What is it?' And I noticed the hint of hysteria in my voice. He looked up and stared directly into Peter's eyes.

'It's Wendy. She's been captured. By Hook.'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There you go! Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought me using Lucy's POV! Cheers, LucyMoon1992._


	4. Obliviousness

_Hey guys! Cba writing anything but just a very BIG thank you to all who have reviewed, I didn't know people would like this story so much but it's fantastic that you all do! Anyway, I'll shut up and present to you all chapter four; enjoy!_

_A.N: Going back to Wendy's POV!_

_Chapter Four: Obliviousness _

* * *

**Obliviousness: Lacking conscious awareness; unmindful**

I am roughly thrown into a room where I have been so many times before and upon hearing the door close, I sigh. I stand up and cross the room, sitting down at the table where I have been on countless occasions. There is no one in the room as far as I can see and I rub my eyes wearily before calling out.

'Hook! Seriously, I'm in no mood today, can we make this quick?'

Usually one to play around with me a bit, Hook obviously realises the hostility in my voice and comes out from hiding in the other room. He smiles and at me and takes my hand. I merely gave him a sarcastic smile and as he sits down opposite me he raises his eyebrows in speculation.

'What's this? No, 'Peter will save me; you're dead this time Hook!'?' He shakes his head, 'I confess myself…disappointed. Why so quiet young Wendy?' I ignore him but mutter, 'I don't think I'll be going anywhere far from here anytime soon.'

I feel his gaze on me and when I look up, he laughs.

'But this is priceless! Peter and you have had a fight, have you not?' He roars with laughter and I look at him in disgust. Upon seeing the look on my face, he calms down before asking me,

'So? What is the problem? What did Pan do to you fair Wendy?' He asks, immediately no trace of mockery in his voice and I can't help but wanting to tell him. He's the only grown-up on this island with some sense and logic. Maybe if I told him what happened, he may have a solution (A.N: Wendy still doesn't get that fact that Hook only captures her so he can try and kill Peter! She's a tad dense!).

'He did nothing, really. I was apparently acting like a grown-up and he has banished me. He told me he never wants to s-s-s-see m-me a-aga-again!' I suddenly burst into tears and I know I should be trying to look strong and uncaring in front of Hook but I can't help myself. He hands me a tissue and I take it, dabbing softly at my eyes.

'Ah.' He says quietly, 'Let me guess? You said something about emotions and feelings, hm? As I have told you before Wendy, Pan does not feel. He is just a boy and that's all he'll ever be.'

Suddenly, I feel a great surge of anger at Hook's words and I look up at him and scowl.

'I don't believe that for a second!' I growl, 'Peter just doesn't realise his feelings, it doesn't mean he doesn't have any!' I feel so angry at Hook and I declare, 'It doesn't matter anyway, I'll prove to you that he has feelings.'

Hook arches an eyebrow. 'Oh yes?' He asks, sneering.

'Yes. When he comes to save me, which he will, because the lost boys will make him, I will kiss him for saving me. If he doesn't push me away, it clearly means he cares for me.' I smirk at him, feeling quite smug all of a sudden.

Hook leans back against the chair and studies me.

'This seems almost like a challenge Miss. Darling. Ok, I'll make you a deal. If Pan kisses you back, I will not try to capture you or any of the lost boys again. However if he rejects you and your little feelings…' He pauses and I hold my breath, 'You will have to kiss _me AND_ stay with me forever.'

I rise to my feet in indignation.

'No way!' I exclaim. How dare he suggest such a horrible proposal! He stands up also, mirroring me.

'Why not Wendy? Are you scared that you'll lose? I mean, I guess I would be scared too- thinking maybe that_ a boy_ might love me would be pretty daunt-'

I swallow. 'You're on.'

He smirks and holds out his hand. I shake it and suddenly his door is burst open by someone being thrown through it. Outside I hear the cry of the lost boys and whirling round to look at the door, I gasp.

'Good afternoon, Captain. Trying to steal my girl again?'

I shoot a glance at Hook and he glares at me as I mutter to him before I cross the room to Peter.

'Good luck, winning that bet, Captain.'

I march across the room and before Peter can say one more word, I grab him and confidently press my lips to his.

* * *

_Wheyyyheeee! Ha-ha! Hope you liked! Review? PLEASEEEE! Thanks everyone, LM1992._


	5. Confusion

_Heyyyy! So yeah, sue me, I haven't updated in so long but please, please forgive me! So OMG, THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! You have all been completely amazing; I didn't know this story would have such a following!_

_Anywho, without further ado, I present to you chapter 5! Enjoy!_

_I'm ashamed to say this chapter will be short but I wanted to give you all something so please take this little snippet and be happy _

_Chapter Five: Confusion_

* * *

**Confusion: Lack of understanding; uncertainty.**

Wendy clung to Peter desperately, hoping, praying and_ begging _that he would not push her away. _I have faith in you Peter, please, don't do this to me! _

Fortunately for Wendy, Peter's mind hadn't caught up with exactly what was going on and he was just standing there, frozen. It was only when Wendy brought her arms up to brush against Peter's that his eyes snapped open and his brain began to comprende what was happening. _Wendy is thimbling me!_

The Gods didn't seem to be listening to Wendy's desperate calls of help as, with sudden force, Peter grabbed her arms and shoved the light-brown haired girl away from him.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and stared at her, eyes wide in disbelief. _Why? Why did she just do that? And it front of Hook? ...HOOK!_

Forgetting momentarily what just happened, Peter whirled around to face Hook who was still standing behind his chair, a malicious grin on his face.

'Stupid, stupid boy.' Hook said, glancing back and forth from Wendy to Peter. Peter glared, gnashing his teeth together ferociously.

'I'm not stupid! I'm the most clever, wonderful boy in the world!'

'Exactly, and that's all you'll ever be. _Just a boy_.' Hook sneered, eyes now on Wendy, who was unmistakably _shaking _with rage and hurt.

'Now, if you excuse me for just a moment Peter, I'll kill you in a second, Miss Darling and I had a small bet and I won so I want my reward.'

Peter frowned, his face turning to Wendy, confused as to why she was so shocked and livid. _She should know that thimbling is strictly a grown-up thing but what's worse is that she had to do it in front of Hook…why?_

Wendy, biting her lip to stop herself from crying, scowled at Peter.

'Peter! You complete idiot!'

Peter blinked once or twice. _Why is she saying these things?_

Suddenly, the realisation of why came hurtling at Peter as Wendy swiftly crossed the room and stood in front of Hook.

Taking one last malevolent glance at Peter, Hook grabbed Wendy by the waist and brought her close to his body.

'You're mine.'

And with that he brought his lips crashing down on hers.

* * *

_Ok! Ok! I know it was short but hey! What an exciting cliff-hanger eh? You can't hate me for updating, right? Ha-ha! PLEASE REVIEW! Cheers everyone, LucyMoon1992 x_


	6. Regret

_Hey hey! So yeah, quick little update, give you all a little something this you have been amazingly supportive of me when it comes to this story. I've never had such a following on such a small fanbase so thank you all so much! Enjoy!_

_Chapter Six: Regret_

* * *

**Regret: Feel sad, repentant, or disappointed over (something that has happened or been done, esp. a loss or missed opportunity).**

_Lucy's POV._

I hear them before I see them.

Usually, after rescuing Wendy or I, the sounds of triumph and victory are blasted through the forest by the lost boy's conquering screams. I frown as I realise that they are all mumbling to each other. I hear a curt, 'Get out of the way,' and from my place by the fire, I watch as Peter storms in and drops his sword by the sword case and throws himself onto the bed, without a word. The lost boys stumble in quietly and Tootles jerks his head in the direction of the doorway, for me to come over.

_This can't be good…_

I slowly get up and quietly ask the boys to get ready for bed and for once, they told exactly as they are told.

Moving just to the outside of the door, out of hearing distance from Peter, Tootles grimaces at me.

'Lucy, the Wendy-bird is siding with Hook! She was agreed to wed him!'

I didn't expect this but at the same time it doesn't surprise me. It's obviously a trick, too bad Peter is too dense to realise this.

'What happened?'

'Well, from what Nibs saw, Mother thimbled Father and he pushed her away and then she kissed Hook!'

I nod my head in realisation. _Oh Peter! How could you be so stupid? She was wagering on the fact you would kiss her back!_

'I understand Tootles. Thank-you.' I give him a kiss on the forehead, 'Go prepare yourself for bed.'

He frowns. 'But what about Mot-'

'Don't worry; I'll take care of it.'

He rushes inside and off to the lost boys chambers and when I enter the main lounge room Peter is still lying on the bed, refusing to move.

He obviously realises I'm just behind him because he mumbles out, 'It's my fault.'

I smile a bittersweet smile.

'You understand so?'

He's suddenly up and his features betray the obvious remorse he feels for what had happened.

'I didn't realise until Hook t-thimbled her!' His eyes darken, 'How dare he lay his hands on _my _Wendy.'

I smirk, in spite of everything.

'See that emotion? That's called envy. And possibly possessiveness. But the main one, the one you have blinded yourself for so long from? _Love.'_

He nods and I raise my eyes in surprise.

'The great Peter Pan finally admits it? He admits that he is in love with Wendy Darling?'

'I do.' He says simply and I believe him because the honestly in his voice in unmistakable 'But it matters not now. She is with Hook.'

I roll my eyes at him and slap him around the head to which he glares at me.

'Ow!'

I ignore him.

'It was obviously a trick! To make you give-up and lose the will to fight him. She was tricked into kissing him Peter. Don't be a fool,' His eyes flash angrily at my words but I continue, 'She just confessed she was in love with you. Not Hook. He's playing you. Don't let him. Save her, Peter. Save the one you love.'

He gulps, and for the first time in his life, Peter Pan looks afraid.

'But how?'

Reaching behind me, I grab two swords and toss one to him. I grin.

'Easy. Kick his ass.'

* * *

_Hehe! Hope you liked! Another cliffy! I'm terrible, I know! __**PLEASE REVIEW!**__ Cheers, LucyMoon1992 x_


	7. Disbelief

_Wait what? 3 months, you exclaim? 3 feckin' months? I am ashamed my dear friends, completely ashamed. That demon known as writer's block came up to me and said, 'You shall never finish that Peter Pan story!' and so that is what took so long! Forgive me cos look! Another chapter! So enjoy!_

_You guys are fricken incredible. I got I-don't-even-know how many reviews last chapter. So while I go sit in the corner of shame, you guys pat yourselves on the back and bask in the awesome that is you. You're all beautiful. I know. I can see you. ;)_

_Chapter Seven: Disbelief_

* * *

**Disbelief: Inability or refusal to accept that something is true or real.**

_Peter's POV_

My heart is hammering in my chest, my knees fell weak and my lungs are burning for air as we run side by side through the jungle. For a moment I hesitate; why are we _running?_ We could just fly to the Jolly Roger.

As if she already knows what I'm thinking, Lucy pants out, "Hook will be expecting you to just fly in and so he'll have lookouts at all side of the ship. If we sneak up by foot, it's doubtful that they'll see us."

I make a non-committal grunt and just keep running. It's so just so hard; I want for this to work out, _so badly_. Yet for every step I take forward, I somehow manage to hurl myself one hundred meters back. Or maybe I am really just pushing Wendy farther and farther away, widening that horrific gap between us.

There is no use dwelling on how stupid I've been. I can't make the same mistake twice. No more hiding from feelings, I must accept them or lose Wendy and I don't choose that. I'll prove to Wendy just how much I care. Once and for all.

We slow down slightly at the sight of the colossal ship before us. My anger burns deep within me as immediately I spot, strolling along the deck, _hand in hand, _is no other than Wendy and Hook.

I snarl and take a step forward. Lucy puts an arm out to stop me.

"Easy Tiger, let's think of this rationally," She warns, putting her arm down, "Now, if we attack from the starboard side…"

I wait patiently until she has her eyes on the ship and is rambling on about 'strategic manoeuvres', that I take a gulp of air and sprint towards the ship. I hear an indignant, "Peter!" from behind me but ignore it. I _must_ get to Wendy.

As I near the ship's edge, I fling myself upwards and into the air, landing gracefully on the railing on the starboard side with a light thud.

Upon hearing the noise, Wendy and Hook whirl around and Wendy gasps while Hook glares.

"Evening Captain." I smirk and draw my sword, "Now, I believe that young woman in your hold is mine." My eyes flicker to Wendy as her jaw drops. "So kindly release her and give her back to me." He makes no notion and I frown. "_Now_. Before I get mad."

Suddenly beside me, is Lucy, glaring at both me and Hook and she elbows me in the ribs (for leaving her, I can only assume) and turns to the Captain.

"You heard him, Hook. You know what he's like when he gets angry." And I swear I see a glint of fear enter Hook's eyes. "Hand Wendy over now."

Hook simply stands there for a moment before he throws back his head and laughs. I throw a confused look at Lucy and she frowns at Hook.

Stifling his laughter, Hook pushes Wendy to the side slightly and I see Lucy take a step towards her.

"Idiot boy. You honestly think you can just waltz onto _my_ ship and claim back what is mine." He shots a possessive look in Wendy's direction and she glowers at him, squirming uncomfortably under his gaze, "We had a bet Pan. And she, being the love-struck fool that she is, believed that she would win." He smirks and draws his sword before continuing, "When I captured her, she told me that when you came to rescue you her, she would kiss you and you would not back away. I told her that if that happens, I would not bother any of you ever again." Hook's eyes gleam as he casually tips his sword towards Wendy, "But if you did push her off, she would have to remain here, with me. Forever."

I turn my furious gaze on Wendy, (who is now standing with Lucy) my hands tightened into fists, sword dangling from one of them.

"How could you be so stupid Wendy?" I roar at her and she flinches slightly before glaring back at me.

"I wanted to believe in you Peter! I wanted to believe that you _knew_ that you loved me! But you're just a boy and that's all you'll ever be."

Her words stop me dead in my tracks as I take in what is going on around me. Hook is standing slightly to my right, enraged at the fact Lucy has managed to get to Wendy, Lucy has an arm around Wendy's shoulders and Wendy is looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes, moist with tears, piercing my very soul.

It can't wait another moment. I have to tell her. Now.

"You really think that Wendy?" She doesn't say anything but simply stares me, desperately.

"Well you're wrong."

I take a deep breath and declare in a clear voice, "I love you Wendy."

She gasps and rips free from Lucy's protective grasp, bounding towards me.

It is then that the whole world slows down and everything happens extremely slowly.

I notice the look of anguish on Hook's face and see him take two steps towards Wendy and me, his sword raised above him. I see Lucy's smiling face turn to one of upmost horror and she realises what is about to happen. I see Wendy realise this too and before I can make one movement, she steps out in front of me, as the sword slashes through her and she lets out a scream.

She slumps to the floor, unmoving.

I take one look at her lifeless body and then turn to Hook. I raise my sword above my head and I pounce.

* * *

_OMG! What's going to happen? A special thank you to XJessieRoseX for giving me that last little kick so I would update! Hope you liked! Please review! Thanks, LucyMoon1992 x_


	8. Sorrow

_Oh hello…my name's LucyMoo- oh you know who I am? Really? Even though I haven't updated in like 8 months?! What is this? What even is this….I apologise profusely for my lack of updating, you guys have been amazing so enjoy this chapter because you have waited so long for it!_

_Thank-you so much to every person that has reviewed, you give me reason to keep this story alive!_

_Chapter Eight: Sorrow_

* * *

**A feeling of deep distress caused by loss, disappointment, or other misfortune suffered by oneself or others.**

_Lucy's POV_

He keeps his eyes fixed on her. Day in, day out. Watches her chest rise and fall slowly, the way her lips part to exhale air, the way her brow furrows when she thinks an unpleasant thought.

It's been three days since we managed to get Wendy back to Hangman's Tree. It's been three days since Peter went ballistic at Hook and I had to physically stop him from killing the man.

* * *

"_Peter!"_

_I brought my hand back and slapped him across the face. He froze, looking at me uncertainly._

"_Wendy needs you. Stop this."_

_He snarls at Hook, bruised and bloody on the floor on his ship, crawling away from Pan as fast as he possibly can._

* * *

It's been three days since Wendy hasn't spoken a word or opened her eyes.

I dampen a cloth and move over to Wendy's bed to place it on her forehead. Peter snatches the towel from me.

"I'll do it." He mutters harshly, letting the cool cloth drape over Wendy's hair. I sigh.

"Will you stop being so aggressive? Or least do everyone a favour and get outside and help the boys with hunting. You're doing nobody any good sitting around here acting like a kicked puppy." Peter shoots me a sour look but I choose to ignore it.

"If she wakes up and I'm not her-"

A moan escapes the unconscious girl beside us and we whirl round to face her.

"W-Wendy?" Peter gasps, cupping her face with his two trembling hands.

Her lids squeeze tight for a moment and then she hesitantly opens her eyes, her lashes fluttering relentlessly against her cheeks and she tries to open her eyes fully.

"Peter?"

He slumps against her, encasing her in a hug and she sits there, bewildered, confused, _elated._

He draws back and looks deep into her eyes. I see the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Wendy, how are you feeling?"

She says nothing but bring her hand down to her stomach and gingerly presses her fingers against her flesh. She doesn't wince but looks curiously back and forth between Peter and I.

"I don't understand." She says quietly and I smile, the feeling not forced for once but just relieved.

"The Chief's wife healed you. She told us it would take several days from you to properly come around."

Wendy nods and shifts her gaze back to Peter, his eyes searching her face; eyebrows draw together, mouth in a straight line.

My mouth pops open and I gape at her as she frowns at him and then dips her head and kisses him fully on the lips. Just at the moment, the lost boys stumble in and they all gasp. John rolls his eyes and I'm sure I hear a sarcastic, "Didn't see that one coming at all." From him.

She breaks away, looks at him once more, this time her face is holding a look of unbelievable sadness and scurries away from him, off the bed and over to where she and I keep our belongings. She doesn't turn around as she calls to her brothers.

"Michael, John, get your things."

I glance at Peter as the realisation hits me. He doesn't understand yet. _Oh no…_

"Wendy," I try as I look back at her, "Peter needs to talk to you, remember what he said on the shi-"

"Not now, Lucy." She is stuffing our clothes into the bag we came here with. I look desparetly at her brothers. They are froze, staring at Wendy in horror.

"Lucy? What's going on?" Peter looks to me, his eyes downcast and he looks so lost I want to cry for him.

"John, Michael!" Wendy barks as she faces them, "I won't repeat myself a third time. Acquire your belongings. _Now._"

Michael crosses his arms and glares at his older sister.

"I'm not leaving Wendy, you can't make me!"

Peter shoots a frantic glance at Wendy and the Lost Boy's break out into a chorus of indignant shouts and yells.

_"Leaving…?"_

John nods and puts his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"That's right Wendy. We can't leave, Peter just saved you! From Hook!"

Wendy whirls around and stomps her foot down on the floor and lets out a furious scream.

"EXACTLY!" She bellows and everyone silences immediately. "We can't stay here anymore. It's dangerous. We have been living this adventurous life for too long now and we can't do it anymore. I can't risk either of you or Lucy getting hurt. We're going home."

"But you're the one that wanted to come here in the first place!" John cries and I quickly steal at glance at Peter. He hasn't moved, his body frozen on the spot, looking at Wendy like he doesn't even know who she is.

"Yes and now I realise what a terrible mistake it was."

_That_ gets Peter. He comes alive and gives Wendy the coldest glare that even makes her flinch. He turns his back to her and heads towards the exit.

"I will prepare a fairy guide to bring you back." He stops just as he reaches the door. "Enjoy growing up."

And with that he flies out of the hideout.

Wendy stands there for a second and then falls to her knees and buries her head in her hands.

_I knew something wasn't right. She wouldn't just kiss him and then desert him. She even knows he loves her! I must find out what's wrong._

"Boys, go to your room." I say out of the corner of my mouth, "John, Michael, please just do as your sister says." They make no notion and I glare, "_Now." _

They scarper and as soon as the last one has left the room and I rush over to Wendy and put an arm around her.

"Want to explain what the hell that was all about? Surely you don't mean those things you said?"

Her head snaps out and she looks at me, her eyes burning, tears flowing fast and freely.

"Of course I don't, Lucy! I love him!"

I nod, "And he loves you."

She groans and wipes her face with her hands. "Exactly! He _loves _me. That's why I have to leave." I frown in confusion and she continues. "He is the boy who never grows up. If he falls in love, he will start to change. Love is a serious emotion Lucy and Peter doesn't understand that. I can't let him throw away the life he was made for himself here with the lost boys. Not for love. Not for me."

"Don't you think you should let him decide that?" I ask.

"He doesn't know what he's getting himself into! Neverland will die without him! He can't come back with us; he doesn't have the will to do it. Not even for me. And I'm not staying here and remaining this way forever. He only thinks he loves me. What happens in a month, maybe two and he gets bored of the idea of loving someone? What will happen then?" She shakes her head and rises to her feet, grabbing her bag. "I'm not getting my heart broken again. I will not be a part of a vicious cycle where I always end up getting hurt."

I sigh and nod slowly. I understand her point, I do, but this is not her choice. Peter loves her so much more than she gives him credit for. He has to know why she's leaving.

A bright light suddenly flies through the entrance to the hideout and a beautiful pink fairy floats in and over to Wendy and I. She smiles at us and Wendy calls for the boys to come in.

I try really hard not to laugh, in spite of the situation. The boys are _crying_ and hugging Wendy and I for dear life as we say our goodbyes.

"W-Where's Peter?" Wendy asks the fairy, trying to sound casual. She tinkles and Nibs speaks up.

"He's in the forest, flying about the place. Apparently he's very upset."

Wendy hangs her head but says nothing.

"Well goodbye boys. Please come and visit us when you can!"

"We will!" The twins cry, "And you can tell us lots of stories!"

Wendy smiles at them and I can see her tears threatening to overflow again.

"Come on Lucy, let's go."

I turn to see Wendy, John and Michael at the entrance and I nod. As Wendy turns her back to me and I lean down and whisper into Slightly's ear. He gasps and his eyes widen.

"Can you do that for me?" I whisper to him.

He nods fervently, eyes as big as saucers.

"Bye boys. I'll see you soon."

And with that we fly out of Hangman's tree.

Just as we are about to leave Neverland for what seems like forever, I take one last glance back at the amazing island the Darlings and I have grown to love.

_We'll be back Neverland. Just you wait and see._

* * *

_Sooo you're probably are really depressed but don't worry I know what's going on with this story now so there should only be a few more chapters but review if you liked please! Thanks for reading, LucyMoon1992 x_


	9. Doubt

_Hey all! God, it has been so long! I am so sucky at updating, please forgive me. I hope you like the next chapter. A bit of Mother/Daughter bonding time coming up! Enjoy!_

_Thank-you to every single person who has supported this story. A special thanks to TJ Jordan for inspiring me so much! This chapter is for you!_

_Chapter Nine: Doubt_

* * *

**Doubt: A feeling of uncertainty or lack of conviction**

_Wendy's POV_

"…Where honeysuckles ripened by the sun, forbid the sun to enter, like favourites, made proud by princes- What does that even _mean_?!"

I look up in exasperation at my best friend, who in turn, simply shrugs from her position on my bedroom floor.

"We have been away for three weeks, Wendy. It isn't surprising that we're behind in all our classes."

I roll my eyes slightly. "I'm aware of that fact. But, honestly! This makes no sense. Shakespeare; what a load of rubbish."

Lucy shrugs again and glances at my clock on the wall.

"It's almost six, I better get home." She grimaces at me as I pout, "Hey, look on the bright sides of things; only three more weeks until we're not grounded!"

She grabs her homework and stuffs into her bag, carelessly. She leaps over to me and encases me in a huge hug before winking at me and turning towards the door.

"See you tomorrow, Wendy." She calls and moments later, she's gone.

I slump down on my sofa against the window and sigh; the spring sunlight bursting through my open window, showering me in heat. It's been almost two weeks since we've been back. And boy, did we get into trouble. Of course our parents didn't believe that we had been to a different land, they naturally assumed we had tried to run away but cold, hunger and without food, had come home again. John, Michael and I had been grounded for five weeks, as was Lucy and although our parents have forgiven us for running away, they were constantly watching us. It was actually really annoying.

And then there's Peter. I had almost thought that he would have come already to see us, but I haven't heard one word since we've returned. In a way, I'm not surprised. The look on his face when I said we were leaving…I hate myself for hurting him. I hate myself for leaving him. I hate myself for making him love me. But I cannot regret my decision to leave Neverland. Although I miss him every day, I know that this way he will be able to continue his life as the boy who never grows up. And although it honestly _kills_ me to think that soon he will forget about me, I know I will _never_ forget about him.

There's a quiet knock on my door and I wearily call whoever it is to come in. My mother slowly opens the door and gives me a small smile. I return it uneasily.

"Dinner will be in ten minutes, dear." She says, her soft voice soothing my thoughts.

I nod and turn away from her, looking out the window and out onto the busy London street below us.

"Wendy?"

I sigh. _She wants to talk. I can just tell._

"Yes, Mother?"

"Do you have a minute?"

I close my homework book and set it on the ground.

"Of course, what's the matter?"

She walks over and gracefully sits down beside me. _Here we go, I wonder how long this will take?_

"Wendy, I just have one question for you."

I say nothing and simply look at her, expectantly. She draws a breath.

"Are you in love with someone?"

I freeze. Every muscle in my body suddenly stops at her words and my eyed widen as I look at her in horror. She just nods at me knowingly.

"Don't worry, dear, I don't want to talk to you about it. You're fourteen years old, I know you don't want to discuss it with me, this conversation is best left with Lucy." _You have no idea, Mother_. "I just want to give you some advice."

I try and nod but it's all I can do to stop myself from bursting into tears. It just hurts so much to even think about it. I just want it all to stop hurting.

"If you truly love this boy, whoever he is, let him know. And soon. Because good men are like shooting stars; they only come once in a lifetime. And once they are gone, they never come back. Because someone else will have already wished on them."

I still can't say anything but my brain slowly processes her words. If I truly love him I'll let him know…but I thought I was doing this _because_ I truly loved him. Taking a few deep breaths, I gaze at my mother in confusion.

"Okay. Let's say I am in love- I'm _not_ saying that I am- I'm just speaking hypothetically." I glare at her and she says nothing but I see her lips curving upwards. "What if I decided, because I love this boy, that it would be better for both of us in the long-term, if we weren't together?"

She nods in understanding and takes a moment to answer my question. "Wendy, dear, that, in itself, is a joint decision; you shouldn't be the one to decide that. Think about the other person's feelings."

_Shit. That's what Lucy said._

"Anyway," My mother suddenly stands up and gives me a stern look, "If this boy doesn't love you back then you shouldn't even be wasting your time. There are several men from your father's bank that would _love_ to acquaint you with their sons." She grins at me and I flush scarlet.

"Oh, he does love me, mother, _believe_ me." I sigh and immediately that beautiful smile and those pair of bright green eyes flash into my mind and I groan in frustration.

"Well then, you silly girl, I've already told you!" She turns and walks to the door, "Catch that star before someone else does." She blows me a kiss and walks away, heading back down the stairs.

I glare at my lap for several minutes before getting up. Stupid mother, confusing me with her words of wisdom! I need time to think. I need time to breathe. I need time to… have a shower. _Perfect_.

I quickly call down to my mother that I'm not feeling very well and that I'll give dinner a miss this evening. She replies airily and I rush into my bathroom and get into the shower. I let the hot water pour over me, ridding me of my needless thoughts and worries. I don't want to think about anything tonight. I'll simply finish here and then get into bed. I worry about this problem tomorrow.

Getting out, I wrap a towel around me and grabbing my hairbrush, I open my en-suite door and make my way over to my full length mirror.

I don't even get half-way across the room.

My hairbrush falls to the floor with a light thud.

My heart bursts in my chest.

My ears ring; a dull, aching sound.

My eyes widen as I look to my window in complete and total terror.

Legs crossed, arms over chest and one eyebrow arched, he glares at me with such antagonism that I flinch back, grasping onto the bathroom door frame to stop my legs giving way.

"Hello, Wendy."

I gulp and as much as I want to, I cannot look away. My eyes are glued to his.

"Hello, Peter."

* * *

_O.M.G! Cliff-hanger! Review if you liked! Thanks, LucyMoon1992 x_


	10. Love

_Hey guys! So it's been two months and after a lot of thought, I've decided this is going to be the last chapter. I don't want to keep making more chapters and thereby making it boring; it's better if I just leave it on a high-note, yeah? So enjoy!_

_Thanks to all the wonderful people who have reviewed and alerted this story etc. Without you all, I wouldn't have made this story what it is today. A special thanks to TJ Jordan, who says this story is his favourite of all the ones I've written for Peter Pan- this chapter is for you, buddy!_

_Chapter Ten: Love_

* * *

**Love: The most spectacular, indescribable, deep euphoric feeling for someone or something.**

_Wendy's POV_

"Peter."

I tentatively let go of the doorframe and scrambled over to my bed, where I collapsed on the soft woollen covers.

Peter watched me, not moving or speaking. Just watched me. The tension in the room clouded my focus and I had no clue of what to do or what to say.

"What are you doing here?" I breathed out, glazing my eyes over his face and I watched as he frowned slightly.

He took a step forward towards me and I flinched. _Please, don't come any closer. If you do, my resolve will wear _extremely_ fast._

"I've come to take you back." He stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I shook my head profusely.

"No. I'm staying here, Peter. It's better, for both of us."

He rolled his eyes, like he was bored of hearing that line.

"Did you not listen to a word your mother just said to you?"

I gasped, my eyes locking onto his.

"You heard?"

He glared at me. "Every word."

I groaned, throwing my hands to my face. "You weren't _meant_ to."

He gave a growl of frustration and was at my side in an instant. He slowly took my hands from my face so I had no choice but to look up at him.

"Why not, Wendy? I don't understand why you can't just let us be together. We have fun, don't we? You enjoy being a mother to the lost boys, don't you?"

I suddenly stood up so I could try and match his height; it didn't work as he was still a few inches taller than me.

"It's not enough, Peter! You only _think_ you like having me there. The fact of the matter is, you'll get bored of me someday and then you'll want me to leave. And I can't do it! I couldn't bear if you just cast me out! I love you so completely and you wouldn't even-"

Immediately I was silenced by Peter's lips crashing down onto mine. This thimble wasn't like the one I had given him before we left. This thimble was full of unspoken words, exhilarated emotions and that dire _need_ to just be with me and I with him. I relented and gave _everything_ I had into that kiss, my entire being and _all_ my love. All the love I felt for him.

Moments later, he drew away and studied me. I felt myself flush under his attentive gaze.

"Wendy, why can't you see something that clearly everyone else does?"

I tilted my head in confusion and he chuckled lightly.

"I can't be without you anymore."

I froze, those words throwing me completely but Peter shook me slightly to gain my attention.

"Just listen!" He took a deep breath, like he was about to admit to something if he should of a long time ago. "Long ago, before you came to Neverland, I was happy. I didn't need anyone but my friends. Then you came along and changed all of that. You changed _me_, Wendy. You made me feel things I never had before. At first, I rebelled against that; the thought of a girl changing me so drastically, scared me. And when you admitted you loved me, I was petrified because I knew sooner or later, I would have to come to terms with my emotions. So I thought the earlier I got you off the island, the better. But when you were captured and you sided with Hook, I knew. I knew I loved you because I couldn't bear you being with him. And when you got hurt because I didn't admit to you or myself that I loved you…" He drew a ragged breath and placed his head on my shoulder, his hands tightening at my sides, "I swore never again to let you go a single day without telling you how I feel."

Then suddenly he was away from me, walking around the room, hands in the air in exasperation. "But then, you being the complete fool that you are, had to go and make a decision for the both of us and just leave! That, my dear, was _not_ your decision! But oh no, you just had to make yourself believe that at some point I would just fall out of love with you and banish you from Neverland! And you call _me_ irresponsible?" He raised his eyebrows at me derisively and I flushed again, feeling very imprudent and embarrassed.

He came towards me again and placed his hands on my shoulders, bending down so we were at eye-level.

"So I came here to tell you Wendy," He spoke calmly and ever-so softly, "that when you left, I had never felt so alone. So confused and annoyed."

He brought his face centimetres from mine. "I don't _work_ without you, Wendy. I don't function anymore. Without you, life isn't what it should be. I never thought I would have to rely on someone but you are an _extension_ of me. I can't be without you because _I love you so completely_."

And that had me. Seconds later, the tears were spilling out of my eyes and I was sobbing uncontrollably. Peter simply held me in his arms, murmuring softly and stroking my hair as I clung to him desperately.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear you say those words, Peter." I sobbed and he said nothing but kissed my forehead before drawing away slowly from me.

"You don't have to worry about not hearing them anymore. Because I will say those exact words to you, every day for the rest of my life."

Then his face split into a huge grin and he gave a whistle. I looked up and gasped as floating by the open window was none other than my brothers and Lucy.

"How-?" I began but Lucy cut across me.

"Peter came to us before and told us of his plan." She smiled tenderly at me. "See? I told you! But do you listen?" She made a slight tsking noise and I laughed, sticking my tongue out at her.

Peter was standing beside the window now, his hand extended.

"Come on, Wendy. Let's go home."

I smiled and bounded towards him. "Yes." I beamed up at his face. "Let's go home."

As we sailed through the air, Neverland getting closer and closer, Peter turned to me.

"I love you."

He was looking at me like I had wished for so many times and I smiled fondly back at him.

"And I love you, Peter."

* * *

After a heartfelt reunion with the lost boys, I was sitting by the fire, reading with Lucy when Peter called to us that he, my brothers and the lost boys were going out to see the Indians. As he was leaving however, I noticed Lucy smirking at me, her eyes shifting to and fro between Peter and I.

"What's wrong?" I asked, suspiciously, my eyes narrowing on her. She was up to something.

"Oh, you'll soon see." She muttered mysteriously and then simply turned back to her book.

"Wendy?"

My head snapped up as Peter called my name.

"Yes?"

He turned to grin at me as he walked out the door. "I left something for you on the table." And with that he was gone.

Confused and curious, I stood up and crossed the room, Lucy closely behind me, a look of unholy delight on her face. Sitting on the table was a small box, made out of wood and leaves.

"Go on then, open it." She said, clapping her hands in glee. Frowning at her slightly, I lifted the latch slowly and when I saw what was inside, I screamed bloody murder.

"HE WANTS TO GET MARRIED?!"

* * *

_Hehe so that's it! It leaves an opening for a sequel, don't you think? I had to end it in a funny way, I just had to! If there is a sequel, it will be after I finish my other to Peter Pan fics! Tell me if you think it's a good idea and your overall thought on the story. Thanks guys, it's been a pleasure! LucyMoon1992 x _


End file.
